


Red Death

by Ruuger



Series: The Mentalist zombie universe [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Horror, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team is caught in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красная смерть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449786) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)



> Written for the [End of the Word comment ficathon](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/206024.html).

Jane stood in the corner of the attic, his back tightly pressed against the wall as he gripped the heavy piece of scrap metal in his hands. On the floor in front of him lay the bloody corpse of Ron, the CBI agent who had just tried to tear his head off not fifteen minutes earlier. He took a hesitant step forward, holding his weapon in front of him as if testing ice, and then paused. Changed his mind and retreated until his back was again safely against the red brick wall.

"Grace," he whispered. "Grace!"

Van Pelt was sitting on the chair by the window, gun in her hand, her eyes fixed on the dark city outside.

"What?"

"Get a stick and poke the body."

She reluctantly looked away from the window, making a face as she glanced at Jane over her shoulder. "Eww, no. Why?"

"It might be still alive. Or undead. Or whatever it is. Poke it and see if it moves."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm not going to poke him with a stick. That's disrespectful."

" _'It'_ , Grace, not 'him'. It's a dead body, it won't mind."

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the window. "Then you poke it."

Jane was about to reply to her when there was a sound outside. Footsteps coming closer, then stopping. Van Pelt leapt to her feet and raised her gun, pointing it at the door while Jane tried to shuffle deeper into his safe corner.

The heavy attic door opened slowly, revealing the dark corridor on the other side. For a moment both Van Pelt and Jane held their breath, until Rigsby finally stepped inside. He stopped when he saw Van Pelt's weapon.

"It's still me," he said, trying to smile, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. Van Pelt's smile of relief on the other hand was quite genuine, and she lowered her gun and ran across the room, wrapping her arms against Rigsby.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried."

Her hand lingered on his arm even after she finally let him go, her fingers gently rubbing the bloodstained fabric of his shirt. They remained in place, smiling sheepishly at each other, until Jane cleared his throat.

"I don't want to interrupt what seems like an important moment, but..."

Rigsby stepped back hastily, and then did a double-take, only now noticing the body on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened? Are you okay?" He automatically reached for Van Pelt but stopped himself before actually touching her.

"Yeah, we're fine,” Van Pelt said. "He was out on the roof. We didn't notice him until he tried to grab me."

All three people turned to look towards the dark window on the other side of the room. Rigsby tightened his grip on his gun.

"The others aren't back yet?" he asked.

Van Pelt shook her head, worry etched on her face. "How bad is it?"

Rigsby let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "Bad. The whole second floor is empty. I don't know if they managed to get out, or if..." He shuddered.

There was a sound of heavy footfall from the stairs, and both Rigsby and Van Pelt raised their weapons again.

"It's me," Cho called out, and entered the room.

He had discarded his jacket and tie and was on his shirtsleeves, his whole left side splattered with blood and gore. He quickly scanned the room to assess the situation and then sat down on Jane's makeshift bed and started to reload his gun.

"The garage is blocked. There's no way we can get out through there."

"How many?" Rigsby asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Cho looked up, catching his eyes, and then grabbed a blanket and used it to wipe the blood off his face.

"Too many." He returned his attention to his gun. "I saw the boss and Hightower downstairs. They should be back any minute now."

As if summoned, Lisbon appeared in the doorway.

"Everybody okay?" She asked as soon as she was inside, quickly searching the room with her eyes to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Hightower followed few steps behind and closed the door after them.

"We ran into a group in the kitchen. There might be more still inside, so we need to move fast."

She and Lisbon put down the weapons and other supplies they had scavenged. Without needing to be told, the others began to divide them between themselves.

Jane gave Hightower a questioning look.

"They're safe," she said. "I managed to get a hold of my sister. She and the kids are with a military convoy heading north. They'll be waiting for us at the safe zone."

Jane nodded. "Good."

Rigsby picked a shotgun from the floor and began to stuff his pockets with ammo.

"What's the plan, boss?"

"There's another military convoy leaving from Raley Field tomorrow. Our best chance is to try to meet up with them and follow them to the safe zone.".

"We can take one of the SUVs." Rigsby gave Cho a look. "Did you see if-"

"No."

Everybody turned to look at Jane. He was kneeling on the floor, packing food and supplies into a duffel bag with Van Pelt.

"It's too risky," he said, looking thoughtful as he weighed a water bottle in his hands. "The outbreak started during morning rush, so people would have been trapped in their cars when they died, blocking the roads. Unless we can get one of the SWAT cars and turn it into some kind of urban attack vehicle, we're better off on foot."

"He's right," Lisbon said. "It would be a death trap."

"And we need to get out of the building first," Cho added.

Van Pelt finished packing the supplies and stood up, joining the others, but Jane remained on the floor.

"Sound," he said to himself. "They're attracted by sound." He looked up, his eyes brightening. "When Ron attacked us, he didn't go after me until I shouted a warning for Grace. It was the sound that caught his attention." He smiled. "I think I have a plan, but we need to go back to the evidence lockers first."

There was a low moaning sound from the stairs, followed by hollow thumps. The team looked at each other and started to load their weapons. Jane closed the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Hightower raised her shotgun. "Time's running out. You'll have to explain it on the way."

While the agents armed themselves, Lisbon went to Jane. She took her sidearm and pressed it in his hand.

"No arguments. Everybody needs to be armed when we go out that door."

He gave her a wan smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Everyone ready?" Hightower asked, taking a position by the door.

Lisbon picked up the last shotgun, and then paused. "Oh, what the hell," she muttered.

She turned on her heels and grabbed Jane by the lapels, pulling him down for a kiss before he could resist. When she finally let him go, all he could do was give her a stunned stare.

She straightened his jacket and then poked his chest with her finger. "Don't get yourself killed."

Outside, the sound of shuffling feet was getting closer.

"Okay people, this is it then," Hightower said. "Lisbon and I'll go first, the rest of you, follow our lead. Jane, try to keep in the middle of the group." She checked her shotgun one last time and then turned to look at the group, catching everyone's eye in turn. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that it has been an honor working with you all."

She took a firm grip on the door handle and the others raised their weapons in preparation.

"Here we go."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the most difficult part about writing this fic was trying not to make it into one long _Land of the Dead_ joke ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red Revolution (Zombie AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960692) by [FiascoWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiascoWay/pseuds/FiascoWay)




End file.
